Dreams
by usuihammie13
Summary: Who knew telling your DREAMS can make best friends together.. A NALU ONESHOT.. My first fanfic!


So this is my first fanfic! I just thought of this a while ago and ended up writing it on my 's a NaLu one shot! I really really love this couple! I read fan fictions about NaLu everyday and have read almost all NaLu fanfics! I know I am exaggerating! But there's just so much Moe!

ok... Stop blabbering me! Ikimashou!

Nalu One shot: Dreams

Lucy has just woken up and remembers she has class. She looks towars her alarm clock and stares until she realizes it's 6:40 am. She panics and heads to the bathroom and comes out fully clothed. (I think she might have the record for the fastest man who put on clothes! haha! woman to be exact..)

She goes downstairs and greets goodmorning to her father Jude and brother Sting.

" Good Morning nii-san, Dad!" She then goes to the picture of her mom on the table them kisses it. " Good Morning Mom.."

"Lucy you better hurry up you are gonna be late."

Lucy, not saying a word, gulps down her breakfast nearly choking. She breathes deeply relieving her throat.

"Thanks for the food dad!" She then kisses her dad's and brother's cheek.

"Itekimasu!"

"Your daughter is an idiot.." Sting says while sipping his coffee.

"Lucy does this everyday..*sigh* By the way Sting what are you still doing here? Don't you have classes?"

" oh yeah.. *blinks 2 times* OH MY GOD! I'M LATE! WAIT LUCY!"

'Your much more idiotic than Lucy..' Jude sighs reading his newspaper..

~Lucy on the way to school

Lucy goes to school using her rollerskates because their house is just a few blocks from school.

"Hey Luce!" She stops and turns head to her left. It's her idiotic Best Friend Natsu. She still remembers her first meeting with Natsu.

~Flashback

Lucy hurriedly races towards school in her rollerskates as always. When she approches the crossing, She bumps into someone with pink hair? She fell on top of the guy with roller skates.

"I'm really sorry! I did'nt mean to-"Lucy says apoligizing while she and the boy are still sitting on the ground.

"It's okay.." Lucy stares at her for 10 seconds before saying,

" hmmm. Judging on your uniform, you go to Fairytail Academy."

" Yeah. I just enrolled last week.I'm a transfer student."

"By the way, I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy stands up and reaches her hand forward to help the boy. The boy accepts her hand then stands up.

" I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Second year student.."

" Really?! I'm a second year too! Are you in class 2-A?"

" Yeah."

"I'm in that class! Come on we don't want to be late!" Lucy smiles sweetly making Natsu's heart skip a beat. 'She's really beautiful' Natsu smiles and realizes he has a slight crush on the girl.

~End of Flashback

Today they are Third Year and are Best of Friends.

"Good Morning Natsu!"

"Mornin' Luce! Race you to school as always?"

"You betcha!"

They race towards their school panting.

"*pants*I win as *pants* always!" Natsu smiling in victory.

" You never let me win!" Lucy pouts. Natsu looks towards his best friend and finds her cute pouting. ' She's really cute. I wish I can just kiss her right now. Did I say Kiss!? What's wrong with me?! He's your best friends you idiot! or more than friends. Huh? What am I saying!"

" Natsu? Natsu!" Lucy waves her hand in front of Natsu while going inside their class room. Natsu comes back to reality facing Lucy's Confused Angry Look.

" Are you even listening to me?" Lucy now irritated.

" Ah... No?"

" Jeez.. You really space out a lot these days.. As I was saying, Someone gave me a love letter yesterday!" Lucy smiles looks excited.

" That's it?" Natsu frowns.

" No.. He says he wants to meet me today during reccess!" Lucy squeals like a fan girl.

Natsu doesn't say a word and goes to his seat ignoring Lucy.

" What's with him? Oh well, I don't care about him. I am really excited!" Lucy goes to her seat then the sensei comes in and begins discussing.

~ break time

Lucy goes behind the canteen and waits for her secret admirer. Little does she know, She is being stalked by Natsu. She sees a man who has brown hair walking towards her.

" Hello Lu-lu-chan!"

" L-Lu-lu-chan" Lucy stares at him dumbfounded.

"I am Dan Straight! At your service Hime!" Dan grabs Lucy's hand and plants a kiss on it. Natsu who is staring behind a tree, hot with anger and can feel his blood boiling. He admits his jealous and wants to pound the earthling on that Dan.

"Do you want to go out this afternoon after classes? please! I won't waste your time!" Natsu crosses his fingers wishing she will decline.

' Hmmmm.. should I? If he shows me a good time.'

" Okay... I will go.." Lucy smiles slightly. Natsu open his mouth and super super pissed off. Natsu goes away before he might kill the man.

" Really? thanks Lucy-pyon!"

" L-Lucy-pyon?" Lucy laughs nervously. ' He's a real weirdo. Maybe I should change my mind.'

" On second thought. I remembered I have a u-umm family dinner tonight! Sorry maybe if we neverseeeachotheragain! Bye!" Lucy lied on the first part then runs really fast.

" Huh?"

~After the break

Natsu sitting on his seat sees Lucy running towards the classroom sighing. Levy one of Lucy's best friend walks to Lucy with a worried look.

" Ah.. Lu-chan? are you ok? you look out of shape.."

" L-Levy! Nothing! I'm okay! I was just running because I thought class was starting. I don't have a watch." Luct lied again.

" Okay.. By the way Lu-chan! Zekua Melon has a new book!"

Lucy and Levy kept talking about a book until the sensei arrived.

~Lunch break

The bell rang and everyone went to have their lunch. Lucy went with Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Erza and Jellal. While eating their lunch Gray and Natsu are having an arguement.

" Why are you down Flame-Brain?"

" What did you say ice-princess!"

" Are you deaf Thermostat?"

"You wanna go Stripper!?"

"Anytime hot-head!"

" Juvia cheers for Gray-sama!"

Lucy snaps at the two making them silent.

" CAN'T GIRL EAT IN PEACE!" Natsu and Gray backs away terrified.

" She's like Erza number two!" Gray whisper shouted at Natsu. Natsu nodded in agreement.

" What did you say?!" Erza overheard what they said. Natsu and Gray's face became pale. Everyone laughed at the two's reaction.

"So Erza-san what would is your dream in life?" Levy asked Erza suddenly. Everyone stared at Levy with a confused stare.

"What? just answer it and we'll take turns!"

" That a great idea Levy-san. Juvia totally agrees!"

" Well, I want to be a famous swordsman." Everyone sweat drops with a That's-Erza-Look.

" I want to travel the world and read diffirent books!"

" Want to be with Gray-sama!" Everyone laughs while Gray blushes.

"Me? I wan't to be rockstar." Everyone shudders and remembers Gajeel singing his sho bi doo doop song.

"I wan't to go to antartica and explore."

" Well I want to be a succesful bussinessman and maybe have a family." Jellal glances towards Erza. Erza blushes 50shades of red.

" How about you Lu-chan?"

" M-Me? I want to be a famous author!"

"We already know that bunny girl!" Lucy blushes and pouts. Everyone Laughing. Lucy glances to Natsu.' He seems really bummed out.' Lucy says to herself.

"Natsu are you ok?" Lucy asks with a worried look.

" Yeah! you seem really quiet?" Erza worried too.

"I'm fine. "

"Hmm.. okay. So, What is your dream Natsu?" Lucy asks excitedly.

" You don't have to know."

" Aw! Come on It's not gonna hurt ya!" Lucy says.

Then the bell rang.

'*sigh* Saved by the bell..' Natsu sighs deeply and stand up going to his class.

" What's with him Lu-chan?"

"Why are you asking me?"

" Duh? your with flame-breath everyday."

"Besides salamander might be jealous of someone."

"What do you meen Gajeel?" Lucy asks.

" I saw you with Dan Straight during breaktime. What 's more interesting is that he was following you."

" ohhh. Lu-chan how come you never said that to me!"

" What are you saying? I accepted his request at first but then I saw him inch his way with me so I declined and left."

" Well I saw him go away just before you left."

"He can't be jealous . Why would he be?"

"He liiiiikes you!" Lucy blushes scarlet.

" Come on let's just go to class already."

~Time Skip

The bell rang and bade goodbye.

" Lu-chan goodbye!"

"Bye Levy!" Lucy waves her hand.

On her way home, she sees Natsu and runs after him.

"Natsu!" Natsu look behind his back and saw Lucy.

" Oh..What are you doing Luce?"

" Going home with you of course.."

There was an awkward silence in the air. Lucy was really curious about Natsu stalking her earlier.

"Natsu? Why were you stalking me earlier when I was with Dan?"

" W-What? I didn't stalk you!" 'Damn'

" Admit it Gajeel saw you..."

" Okay. I was following you because I was worried."

"Worried about what?"

"That he was gonna hurt you." Lucy blushed crimson red. Natsu smirks to her reaction.

"Well... I declined to his request."

" What? I thought I heard you accept it?"

"He was kind of a Weirdo.. He keep calling me names I don't like.." For some reason that relieved Natsu.

"By the way, Gajeel said you were jealous." Lucy said looking down on the ground.

" M-Me jealous? psshhh! come on!" Natsu blushed while looking away.

Lucy laughed at him and teased him that he was really jealous.

" Ok! I'm jealous alright.." Lucy face heated up along with Natsu.

"That's kinda Sweet" Offering him a shy smile. Natsu snickered at her.

"So, can you tell me your dream!? Pleeeeeease!" Giving him the puppy eyes. Natsu sighed and gave in. He just can't resist her cuteness.

" My dream? Is to become your husband." Lucy stared at him dumbfounded and she was blushing from head to toe.

"W-W-What? Are you kidding?" Natsu chuckled at her face.

" In fact no.. I'm not joking. Well.. to be honest with you.. I-I love you. For a long time now. From the first time we met. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you."

" To be honest with you.. I have fallen in love with you from the first time we met." Lucy smiles shyly while madly blushing. Natsu was surprised. He was very very happy.

" Umm.. Luce.. Will you be my girlfriend?" Natsu grabs her hand and stares at hear chocolate brown eyes. Lucy smiled widely and leans in and kisses Natsu on the lips. Natsu was wide eyed shock and slowly closes his eyes kissing her back. The two parted for air.

" I propose that was a Yes?"

"Of course you idiot.."

Both were really happy. Arms were linked together while walking home.

" So Luce.."

" Hmmm?"

"How many babies do you want?" Lucy blushes madly.

" NATSU!"

~~~~~~END~~~~~~


End file.
